Among the Shadows
by 9livesremember
Summary: CARYL- Daryl and Carol have always been best friends, loosing Sophia was how they bonded and their friendship only grew. What happens when they get a very unexpected surprise? Definitely some OCC for everyone :P hope you like it...
1. A New me, and New you

It was the third night of sleeping on the road.

It was cold and they were out on the streets.

Carol curled herself into the ball that she normally slept in, in the far corner of the room they stayed in for the night.

Across the small, full space she could see lori laying with Rick wrapped around her and carl next to them, Beth curled up under Hershel, Maggie snuggled close to Glenn, T-dog was just now getting up to relieve Daryl from watch.

Everyone had someone to be close to, to share body heat, and she was utterly alone, once upon a time she would have had Sophia, but now, now she was alone.

She sighed and turned to face the wall, pulling the thin blanket around her tighter.

She shivered and shut her eyes tight.

She felt someone behind her, looking at her, but she made no move to see who, frankly she didn't care, that is until she felt someone's strong arms wrap around her, she jumped at the contact and turned to see who it was then.

"You was cold... Wanted ta help... This alright...?" Daryl said when he saw the puzzled look on her face.

She couldn't seem to find any words so she simply nodded and turned away then, he made himself comfortable and before long she could hear his breathing become even and steady.

So she drifted off as well.

XxxX

When she woke up he was gone.

She had a small disappointed feeling but then she noticed that everyone was up, and she felt embarrassed for over sleeping.

She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head" Lori said laughing a little.

"Why did you let me sleep? I could've helped with" she yawned "with breakfast" she finished.

"Yeah, but you looked like you needed it, so I handled breakfast today, saved you some though" Carol got up then.

"Thank you..." She said smiling a little.

"Tomorrow I'll get up and make it..."

"Don't worry about it" They got to doing to normal daily things while the men talked about there next move.

XxxX

When Daryl woke up that morning he realized that he was closer to her than he had ever been to anyone.

She was pressed up against him tight, sleeping peacefully.

He could feel the erection growing and he suddenly needed to leave, not to let her know that she did that to him, surely she didn't feel that way about him, he couldn't even find her damn kid for her.

He got up quietly and rushed outside to fix himself.

When he came back in people were starting to move around, Rick and T got up and met him at the door to talk about where they would head next and Lori started to make breakfast, he looked over to see Carol fast asleep still.

"You want me to wake her?" He asked looking at Lori.

"Oh, no, let her sleep, I've got it today..."

He nodded, "alright" They went back to talking about the next place.

Only a few minutes after breakfast was finished and they all ate she started to wake up.

She looked up and she looked a little disappointed, then she saw that everyone was up and her cheeks flushed red.

"Good morning sleepy head" Lori said laughing a little.

"Why did you let me sleep? I could've helped with" she yawned "with breakfast" she finished.

"Yeah, but you looked like you needed it, so I handled breakfast today, saved you some though" Carol got up then.

"Thank you..." She said smiling a little. "Tomorrow I'll get up and make it..."

"Don't worry about it" He walked outside then to start packing up.

XxxX

When they were finally ready to leave he jumped on the bike and waited for her but she never came to when he saw her sitting in the back of Rick and Lori's car he came over and opened the door.

She jumped at the sudden noise.

"What are ya doin?" He asked.

"Um... Sitting...?" She looked at him like she had no idea what was going on.

"Well, why? Weren't ya goin ta come with me?"

"...well, uh, I was, uh, you left this morning... I just, just thought that you didn't want me to..."

"I just had ta get the day started... I didn't leave ya... Not cause I didn't want ya..."

She smiled, "are you sure?"

"Corse I'm sure, women"

"Ok...I'll come then..." She got out of the car and walked behind him and got on the bike behind him as they drove.

XxxX

They stopped a few towns north to check for supplies and set up camp for a day or two.

"Daryl, T, Glenn, and I will check for camping supplies as weapons. Hershel, you stay here with Beth and Lori. Carol, Maggie and Carl go look for clothes and anything else you might find, everyone looks for food and water." Rick instructed and they all went there separate ways, Carol casting and glance at Daryl before she did.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They walked into a small clothing store taking all the practical clothes they could find warm jackets and long pants, belts and all the underwear they could.

They were about to leave when they hear something move from the back of the store.

"What was that?" Maggie whispered. She shrugged and moved closer to look.

"Carl, stay up front and watch from there, maggie, finish packing, I'll look, sure it's nothing ."

She said moving to the back. She heard the back door open then, and then shut, she followed and saw a girl's back, running away.

"Hey!" She called to the girl, she couldn't be more than 13.

But she didn't listen and disappeared into the tree line.

She walked back inside then.

"Well? What was it?" Maggie asked.

"Don't know, a girl, she ran away and I didn't get a look at her face."

Maggie made a face and then walked out, Carl and Carol following.

XxxX

That night they lay in the most protective store, less windows and only one room. She curled up in her corner with Daryl's arm wrapped around her.

She wanted to sleep, she really did but she couldn't yip thinking about that girl.

Daryl knew that she wasn't asleep, he could tell by her breathing. "Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, don't lie it ain't nice" he laughed a little.

"Saw this little girl, she ran away and she just looked like Sophia... I don't know... It's silly..."

"Ain't silly, ya miss her..."

She sighed, "yeah, but I mean, she really looked like Sophia..."

He took her chin in his hand and turned her to look her in the eye. "Carol... Sophia is dead..."

"I know, but I mean, maybe-"

He cut her off, "stop getting your hopes up... She's dead. And she ain't comin back"

She nodded tearfully, "yeah... I know.. Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, it's alright, ya just miss er is all" he said pulling her closer.

He kissed the top of her head and used his thumb to wipe the tears that were rolling down her face away.

She fell asleep like that, wrapped up in his strong arms, her head resting on his chest.

XxxX

"Daryl, I'm going, nothing you can do about it" she said.

They were going on a run to the nearest mall and they needed all the able body's that they had.

"No fuckin way! No!" He yelled, she jumped back a bit, but held herself together.

"You aren't in charge on me! I'm going!" The look in his eyes was cold and she could see the anger building inside him. "Daryl, we need to go now, I'll stay near you if that makes you feel better, ok?"

He shook his head, "no, not ok... But I guess I ain't gonna change your mind"

She almost laughed at how disappointed he sounded, "I'll be careful, I promise." He leaned in and caught her chin, bringing her lips to his, "yeah, ya better be"


	2. Stay with me

**AN: i know that you are thinking, oh autumn! you already have so many story's going that you cant even keep p with , but i just loved this idea and i had to pursue it...**

* * *

When they got to the mall daryl jumped out and checks the surrounding areas.

"Clear, let's make some teams, spread out, meet back here in three hours"

Rick nodded, "ok, Glenn and Maggie together, Daryl with Carol, T-dog with me"

XxxX

They all went different ways, Daryl and Carol found a almost full weapons store.

"Wow..." She said stepping into the store.

"Holy shit" he murmured following after her.

"Look Daryl! It's a crossbow! Will you teach me?" She asked picking up the night blue crossbow.

"Yeah, looks like a girls one, would be good, come on, grab all the arrows n bolts ya can, put em in a bag, I'll get the guns and amo, then we'll get the knifes after" she nodded pulling a duffel bag and placing all the bolts in it.

When they were finished they had collected 20 guns, handguns rifles and shotguns, tons of different knifes, the crossbow and lots of arrows.

"Ready?" He asked as she picked up the duffel bag and the crossbow, he took the other two.

"Yup, let's get out of here, I've got a bad feeling about this place"

Daryl walked out first, jogging ahead out the door to see that everyone was already waiting at the door, he looked back and called to Carol

"come on, all clear, let's get back" she nodded and started to open the door when she heard the cracking of the support pillars.

"Carol! Run!" She heard Daryl yell as she threw the bags ahead of her and felt the impact of the concrete ceiling fall into her back and the world turned black.

XxxX

"Oh my god!" Daryl heard Rick yell and then heard the footsteps running towards them, but he couldn't care what they were saying, all he was focused on was getting Carol out from under the rubble.

"Maggie! Get the stuff, put it in the car and bring the car over, make sure there is room in the back seat, when we find her we'll need to get her back to Hershel." Rick order as he and T and Glenn started helping dog threw the broken pieces of the ceiling.

When they saw the blood start to pool out from under the rocks he started to work harder, faster.

"Carol! Can you hear me!?" He yelled and pulled more out of the way.

"Carol! Please, call out!"

He hear her moan then.

"Hold on Carol! We are gonna get'cha out!"

"D-Daryl?" She squeaked out.

He could tell she was close now, Glenn pulled back a big piece.

"I've got her! Over here!" He said and daryl moved to help him.

"Carol! Stay awake for me"

"I-I can't... I ca-" her eyes shut again.

"Dammit! Hurry up!" He yelled as Rick pulled off the last piece.

"Let's get her back. Now!" Rick yelled and Daryl picked her up.

She was covered in blood and there was a large piece of metal stuck in her stomach, "do we pull it out?" He asked frantically.

"No! Leave it! It could be stopping the bleeding, let Hershel deal with it, let's go!" Rick yelled, they put her in the back of the car, laying her head on daryls lap,

"T? Can you take my bike?" He nodded and maggie claimed into the back with them.

As they drove daryl tried to stop the bleeding but there was so many places it was coming from.

"Can't we go a little faster! She looks like a damn ghost!"

He looked down at her white face, a thin sheet of sweat covering her.

They pulled up to the store a minute later and Maggie ran to get Hershel,

"Dad! Lori! Help!"

"What?! What's going on?" Lori came out first, followed by Hershel.

"Come on! It's Carol!" Hershel started to dart after her then.

Daryl was working on getting her out of the car without shaking her around to much, she was still out cold.

"Help please!" He pleaded, looking at Hershel.

"Bring her inside, Beth clear that table now!"

They rushed her inside and laid her on her side as to not let the piece of metal be moved.

"Would someone care to tell me what the hell happened!?" He yelled as he started to take off her clothes, "I need everyone but Beth out!"

"No way! I'm not leaving!" Daryl said.

"Fine, you can stay, everyone else out!"

They left and Hershel went back to cutting the clothes off her body, when Beth saw the scars that littered her back and torso she gasped.

"Beth!" Hershel hissed and the girl looked over at him wide eyed, "get me some hot water"

"W-what's all that from?" She stuttered

"Water Beth!" Hershel hissed again.

"...Her husband" Daryl answered quietly, "is she gonna be alright? Can you save her?"

"I can do my best... I don't really know..." Hershel said shaking his head.

Beth came back with the water and Hershel started to clean the area around the metal, it was a quite large piece of metal and he wasn't sure what organs it had hit, "Beth, I bed Maggie and Glenn to go in a run to get a respirator, and any anesthetic they can find, and fast, I won't be able to do this if they don't" she nodded and ran out again.

"Maggie! Glenn!" She called as she searched for them.

"What? What is it!?" Glenn yelled coming around the corner.

"Dad needs you to go find a respirator and anesthetic, like now!"

They both nodded and ran out.

Rick turned to look at Beth "is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look good..." Rick shook his head and sat down with a crying Carl and Lori.

XxxX

Hershel was working on the smaller gashed and what looked like a broken ankle when Daryl saw her eyes flutter open.

"Carol?" He said staring over her so she could see him.

"D-dar-" she was cut off by her own screams "AHHH! Oh! God! Daryl! Stop! Make it stop!"

He looked over at Hershel, panic clear on his face, he didn't want her to be in pain, she started to squirm around, still screaming.

"SHE NEEDS TO STOP MOVING!" Hershel yelled trying to stabilize her ankle,

"RICK! HELP US NOW!"

Not even a second later Rick ran into the room.

"I need her to stay still, hold her down"

"Carol, hunny, please calm down, Hershel is just trying to help you" Rick pleaded grasping her shoulders.

"Oh! God! Please!" She screamed again.

"Why is she screaming like that!?" Daryl asked from his place holding her arms down.

"She has a large piece of metal penetrating her stomach. I would scream too" Rick said, "Carol, please calm down, we are trying to help"

"Not to mention that at this moment I am setting her ankle" Hershel said.

"Daryl! Please! Please make it stop! Oh god! I can- can't " she said before passing out again.

"What?! What happened!?" Daryl asked.

"She just passed out, it's ok" Hershel said, moving back up to her, "maybe you should go for a little bit, Rick will stay and make sure she's ok, go get some air" Daryl nodded and walked out.


	3. I saw her

**AN: So glad you guys are liking this story! ive got a few chapters done, hopefully Ill be able to get them up soon**

* * *

*4 hours later*

Glenn and Maggie had gotten back and Hershel had taken out the metal, stitching her up, she needed more stitches than he could count.

Many in her side where the metal was, more on her thighs and arms.

"She's gonna be ok tho right?" Daryl asked Hershel looking down at Carols broken body.

"I sure hope so" he didn't sound as convicting as Daryl might have hoped.

He waited there, sitting by her side for a few more hours before he hear her gasp.

"Carol?" He asked, sitting up fast.

Her eyes were open slightly and they were searching, probably for him.

"D-Daryl?" She asked meeting his eyes, her voice rough and sore from not talking.

"Hey baby, hey, I'm here, it's alright"

"W-what hap-happened?" Tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ya got hurt baby, but it's alright now, I'm here and I'm gonna take care of ya"

She groaned a little and moved to clutch her side, but he stopped her.

"Don't touch it, got lots of stitches. More in your legs and arms, and a broken ankle"

"I should have listened to you... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"No, don't say sorry, ain't nothing, coulda been anyone, coulda been me, or Rick, wasn't your fault."

"I-I saw her" she whispered, tears in her eyes again.

"Saw who baby? Who'd ya see?"

"Sophia, I saw her" she looked at him, but she couldn't tell if he though she was crazy or just out of it.

"S'alright, ya saw er, but she told ya that'cha gotta keep livin, ya gotta stay with me"

She shook her head, he knew he thought she meant in her head, like she was going to die and Sophia pushed her back, and that did happen, but it wasn't Sophia, it was her parents and her college best friend lily. But not Sophia.

"No! I saw her! At the mall, when I woke up, you pulled me out! She was behind the wall, watching, she's alive Daryl! I know she is!"

Daryl signed, "please don't get'cha self all worked up, ya got enough problems, Sophia ain't alive, we saw her come outa that barn"

She struggled to sit up but she screamed and he pushed her back down.

"Daryl! You have to listen! She's alive! Please! Please!" She cried. Hershel came in then.

"Good to see you Carol, glad to see you awake, why'd you scream hunny?"

"She tried ta sit up, musta hurt"

"You want some pain meds?"

She shook her head no.

"Ya sure? I've got some..."

"No! I don't want anything, I want you to listen!" She said pointing at daryl. "Please! Listen to me daryl! She's alive!" She yelled trying to sit up again.

But once again she screamed out.

"Carol! You needa stop! I'll listen to ya ok, I promise, just stop hurting yourself..."

"I-I just- " she cried "I know she is!"

He nodded to please her. "Don't think ya lying. Alright? Want me to get Lori or Someone?"

"No I just want you. You and soph..."

"I know, s'alright, ya got me, and ima look for Phia when I hunt later alright?" She nodded. "Good, now get some rest, ima get Lori to sit with ya"

He said while he walked out of the room.

They all looked up at him as he did.

"Is she ok? Why was she screaming like that?" Glenn asked, his face twisted in concern.

"She's fine, think she had some kinda hallucination, thinks Sophia was there, at the mall, told er I'd look while i hunted, but I don't want her to be alone? Lori? You mind sitting with her?"

"Corse not..." She said standing up and heading for the door

"Carol? Are you awake?" Lori asked as she entered the room.

Carol nodded a little and Lori sat down next to the table.

"How ya feelin?" She asked, although she knew the answer wasn't good.

"I'm fine" Carol answered not looking at her.

"Did Hershel give you some pain meds?"

"Didn't want them" she said, still not looking at her.

"Carol, look at me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I said I'm fine"

"I know that's what you said, but I also know that's not true" Lori said, moving a little so she could see Carols face better.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"What? Why would I think that?"

"Daryl does..."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I told him that I saw Sophia, he told me I was just seein her in my head, but I wasn't, she was there, at the mall, I saw her hiding, watching, she looked so sad and scared, I don't know why she just didn't come out" she said, the tears building up again.

"I don't think your crazy Carol, I just think you miss her"

"That's what he keeps saying, whatever, I'm going to sleep, you don't have to stay here..."

"Well, do you want me to leave?"

"Yes" she whispered and so Lori got up and walked out, glancing back at her once more time before she left.

"What are you doing out here?" Rick asked when Lori came into the room.

"She didn't want me in there, wants to be alone..." She said, Rick looked at her and sighed, getting up and heading for the room.

"Carol?" He asked as he walked in.

She didn't look up. "What?"

"Are you alright? Need anything?"

"No"

"Water? Something to eat? Lori made dinner..."

"I said no rick" she said, turning to look at him quickly, and wincing as she moved.

"Are you ok? Need me to get Hershel?"

"Rick! I said no!" She yelled, but he heard her voice crack.

"Carol... Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I-I just-" she cut herself off with her own sobs.

He moved closer to her, placing an arm over her shoulder, for comfort.

"Nothing..." She managed to squeeze out.

"Come on Carol, tell me..."

"Nothing Rick... Is Daryl back yet?"

Rick shook his head no.

"But, isn't it dark?" She asked.

Rick nodded.

"Well, where is he?" She said, getting worried that he hasn't come back.

"I don't know Carol..." She looked at him, the tears welling in her eyes again.

"W-well we have to find him," she said struggling to sit up

"he has to come b-back... We have to-" she cut herself off again, screaming out, "ah! Oh god..."

Hershel came rushing in, "what!? What's wrong? Carol?" He said looking her over from a distance, "why are you sitting up?"

"I-I have t-to get u-up... W-we have to f-find d-daryl..." She said.

"No, you need to lay down, you couldn't even stand if you wanted to."

"B-but it's dark, a-and h-he isn't b-back"

"Carol, you need to calm down please, your just working yourself up and it's going to make things worse. Your wound cut into your lung, I stitched it but it still needs to self heal, the more you struggle that harder it will be to breathe, so please calm down." He explained to he and she nodded.

"Is there somewhere else I could lay? This metal table is not helping my back..." She asked quietly.

"Of corse, we'll get something set up for you"

"T-thank you"

"And WHEN daryl gets back, we will tell him to come see you, ok?" She nodded and looked away from then both.

They walked out together, "what's wrong with her?" Rick asked.

Hershel shook his head, "I don't know, Daryl said something about hallucinations of Sophia right? Maybe she's just gotten her hopes up and isn't really ready to be let down again..."

"Yeah, let's just set up something so she can be a little more comfortable"

They set to work bringing all the extra pillows and blankets and making a bed in the floor.

XxxX

An hour later they had the bed set up.

Rick walked over to carol, who hadn't moved from her spot on the table.

"Hey..." She looked up at him, "ready to move?"

She nodded and he helped her sit up, then wrapped one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"I'm not to heavy?" She whispered, not looking at him.

"Carol, you weigh like 110! Carl weighs more than you!" He laughed, and manage to get a small smile out of her.

"Alright, let's go" he said and pulled her up off the table, she winced at the sudden change of pressure, "you ok?"

She nodded slightly.

"Just bring her over here, come on" Hershel said, standing by the pile of pillows and blankets.

"We're coming..." Rick laughed.

He set Carol down on the pile and she winced again, but got settled.

"thank you, both..."

"you need anything?"

"No, thank you, is he, uh, is he back yet?"

Rick shook his head and looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. "He's probably just hold up, he'll be back by morning..." Rick said, Carol nodded with tears still in her eyes.

"No need to worry, we'll look for him if he doesn't come by morning..."


	4. We gave to go

When Carol woke up the next morning she felt a warm body against her stomach, she opened her eyes, hoping to see Daryl, but instead she saw Carl, laying with her, fast asleep.

She moved to look around the room and saw him sitting in a chair, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey, you're up.." He smiled

"Where did you go!?" She yelled quietly, not wanting to wake Carl.

"Hunting..."

"No. You didn't come back! It was 3 am when I went to sleep and you still weren't here!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I- I was looking-" he stopped "cause I saw-" he stopped again.

"What!? Please just tell me what's going on! Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Where's Rick? And Lori? Why is carl in here?"

"Take a deep breath cowboy, I was looking for Sophia" S

he looked at him for a long moment. "What? I thought- you said that- what?" She asked.

"I saw her tracks while I was hunting, thought I saw her too, but then she was just gone, don't know if it was really her or what..."

"Are you serious...? Or are you just fucking with me?"

"No I'm not fucking with you, that's not something id lie about" he said and watched the smile spread across her face.

"do you believe me now? I told you! I said that I saw her!" She yelled louder this time and carl stirred.

"Why are you yelling?" He groans sleepily.

"Sorry carl, go ahead back to sleep"

He nodded and laid down again.

"Whys is he in here anyways? Took my spot little punk" she laughed.

"Oh god daryl... Are you going to find her?"

"I'm gonna do my damn best" he said walking over to her and kissing her head.

She cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, "I love you" she said, fearing the answer she wanted to look away but he didn't , she held strong and waited for his response.

"I love ya too" he said and she smiled brightly at him.

XxxX

"I'm going out" Daryl said when they were finished with their lunch, he'd brought some for Carol and then are with her, they discovered that Carl thought her new bed was the most comfortable place to sleep and that's why he was with her.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked, standing up.

"Out"

"Out where? You can't just up and leave Daryl... Carol needs you" he said moving closer to daryl.

"Don't you tell me what Carol need and what she doesn't need, I know, she needs me, but she needs me to be out there, doing what in doing!" Daryl yelled.

Rick just nodded and backed away.

"I'll be back before sun down"

XxxX

Daryl walked thought the wood, he felt right, this was his place, his safe haven.

He spotted her tracks right away, and started to follow them.

He followed them into what looks like a small abandoned campsite, maybe she stayed here... He looked around, he stopped when he saw the flowers.

The Cherokee Roses.

He walked over to them and plucked one.

It was getting dark.

He knew that e should head back, but before he did be pulled out his knife and carved her name into the tree, with an arrow pointing to the store.

When he made it back to the store we walked in and went straight back to Carol, only dropping the squirrels off with Lori and Maggie.

"You back!" She called as soon as she saw him.

"Find anything?" She asked, bees bed down and kissed her and then nodded her head, handing her the Rose.

" 'm gonna find her this time"

Her eyes got a little watery and she kissed him again, "once I can move around I'm looking too, you can teach me how to use that bow, and we can look together."

He nodded his head at her and smiled.

XxxX

"We need to find a new place" Rick said, he was talking with everyone but Carol who was asleep in the next room.

"Rick, we can't move carol so much, the faster that ankle and her stomach heals the better, then we can really move on." Hershel argued.

"I know, but it isn't safe here, too many walkers, not enough supplies"

"When are we leaving?" Daryl asked, speaking for the first time.

"I was thinking tomorrow, we pack up today, move north, it'll be even colder by maybe we could find a place"

"I'll tell her, and let's pack" he said walking to Carol.

He knelt down next to her sleeping figure.

"Carol, carol baby? Wake up" he said shaking her lightly.

"Hm? What? What's going on?"

"Nothing, calm down, just wanted to tell you we have got to leave here"

"What? No! What about Sophia?"

"She's been following us, she still will, come one, help me pack" she nodded and pulled the back out from next to her bed of blankets and started pushing the clothes and food inside, leaving enough for the morning.

Daryl got the weapons and have the bags to Rick.

Then he curled up next to her and fell asleep.

XxxX

When they woke the next morning they had all the stuff packed already and were just waiting for Carol and Daryl.

Rick knocked at the door and then walked in, he saw her sleeping peacefully with Daryl's arm wrapped around her. But daryl was awake, watching her raised his finger over his lips to tell Rick to be quiet. He slowly stood and walked to the door.

"She barely slept none last night... Just give us a few minutes" Rick nodded and walked back outside.

"Well? Where are they?" Lori asked, crossing her arms and looking irritated.

"Daryl said they'll be out in a little bit, she didn't sleep, we all know that, i woke up two times too her screaming." Rick said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, the world doesn't revolve around Carol Peletier." She said storming into the store and into the back room.

Throwing the door open she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Carol standing with her back to the door, Daryl holding her up while she was changing her shirt.

Her back was covered in lashes and burn marks.

Daryl turned around to see Lori standing in the door with the most horrified look on her face.

Carol pulled on her shirt and turned around too.

"I-I- I'm sorry" she stammered and turned to run out.

She heard Carol turn to sob into Daryl's chest.

She walked back outside still feeling the guilt and sorrow for her friend.

Once she stepped out the door and knelt down and threw up.

Rick came rushing to her side, "are you alright? What happened?" He asked, then he heard Carols cry's from inside and took a step back from Lori, "what did you do?" He asked, she turned to look at him.

"I-I jus- I wanted to make them come..." She started. "But when I walked in, s-she didn't have a shirt on, and, I was looking, I couldn't stop looking... But then she saw me... I didn't mean to upset her, I just- I don't know" Rick shook his head and helped her up, letting her get in the car with Beth and Hershel and then walking into the store, he could hear that Carola sobs had settled some but he could still hear them.

"Shh... It's ok baby... She just didn't know... It's ok..." He heard daryl say to her, when he knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Daryl asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Rick"

"Come in..." He hear Carol say quietly.

When he walked in he saw daryl holding carol up.

The tears on her face were still we but not coming from her eyes anymore.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking to Carol.

She nodded a bit. "I'm fine, I-I just, the way she was looking at me... I don't want her to think of me like that..."

"She doesn't think of you like anything, she just didn't know carol."

She nodded again, "are we, uh, going now?"

Rick nodded and picked up the bag full of blankets and pillows.

"Come on,let me carry you" daryl said, getting ready to pick her up.

"No, I can walk, just help me" she protested.

He sighed, "fine..."

"Let's get going" Rick said, moving to the door with the bags.

Carol nodded as daryl wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk outside.


	5. Sophia?

Daryl half carried her outside, she wasn't supposed to be walking at all, but he knew it didn't matter, she didn't want everyone to see him carrying her.

She wanted to be able to do it herself.

But by the time they made it out the front door he could see it on her face that she was struggling.

"What are you doing!?" She heard Hershel yell.

She jumped at little at his raised voice.

He walked over to her then, "sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell, but, you aren't supposed to be walking around like this carol..."

"I-I'm sorry..." He didn't look at him so he grabbed her chin and move her face to look at him.

"Daryl, would you please carry her the rest on the way?" He asked, daryl nodded.

She sighed, she didn't want to me carried, she wanted to walk, she wanted to do it herself.

Before she could really say anything, he scooped up and carried her to the car.

They were taking three cars, and the bike, daryl road ahead with Rick, Lori and Carl in the next. Hershel Glenn Maggie and Beth in another, and then Carol with t-dog in the truck.

They drove for hours, finally when it was getting dark they pulled over an started to set up the tents.

Daryl set carol on a log for Hershel to check her over while he set there tent up.

"Let me see hunny, lift you shirt a bit."

She did as she was told and lifted her shirt.

"Damn..." He said, and shook his head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's infected. We need to get some antibiotics, before it gets worse." He said, picking her shirt back down.

"Let's see that ankle."

Slowly she brought her leg up and he checked it out, "looks better than yesterday, but no more walking around, got it?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't give me that, just don't so it anymore" she nodded and he walked back over to Beth to set up the tent.

Daryl came over a minute later and sat next to her.

"Ya alright?" He asked, she didn't look up at him.

"Daryl, we drove a lot... She's only, what? 13... She couldn't have kept up that long..."

"I think she did, it's alright, ima go hunt for a bit, get up some dinner, look for 'er"

She nodded again, "can you put me in the tent? I'm not hungry"

"Ya gotta eat Carol, but I'll bring it to ya, come on" he said, picking her up and bringing her to the tent, he had already set up her little bed and set her down.

"Thank you"

"I love you, and I'm gonna find her"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too"

XxxX

"Sophia?" Daryl called when he saw the mush move behind him.

"_Sh! I don't know if it's really him_" he heard a whispered voice say.

"Who do you think it is Phia? It's Daryl! Your momma looking for ya"

"You left! You left without me!"

"No, Sophia, we thought we saw you dead, a little girl came out in your clothes, a walker. Thought it was you, looked like you..."

She came out then, her hair was longer and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a gray shirt.

"M-my moms ok? I saw her get hurt? She's ok?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go see her"

She ran to him then, and hugged him tight, "can my friend come too?"

She asked not letting go.

"Corse, who ya got?"

She walked away and picked up a little girl maybe 4 years old.

"This is Riley"

"Well, hi Riley, I'm daryl. Let's go see ya ma kid" he said patting Sophia's head.

"Yay! I was gonna come out earlier but didn't know if it was really you guys, mom acts different, she's not so scared anymore... Me either"

"That's right kid, got tough"

She struggled holding the child and Daryl could tell, "here, let me hold 'er"

"Thank you" she said, handing the child to him.

"Hey, how ya doing" he cooked at the young child.

"M good, mr Daryl"

"That's good kid, ya don't got to family?"

"Just Phia, she's my family now, right Phia?"

"Mmhm" Sophia hummed, "are we almost there Daryl?"

"Few more minutes."

They walked threw the woods and come upon the camp, almost everyone was in there tents.

Just Rick and t-dog outside.

"Yo! Rick! Get Carol"

"why what's-" he cut himself off web he saw Sophia standing next to him, "S-Sophia?"

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"S-she's in her tent... I'll get her"

"Listen Sophia, be gentle, she's still hurting." Daryl said hen Rick stepped into the tent.

He came back a moment later carrying a half asleep Carol and setting her down on the log.

"Rick, I don't understand? I'm so tired why can't I just sleep?" She asked, looking at him, he didn't say anything just pointed to daryl.

"Daryl? Why do you have a baby? What the hell is going-" she stopped when she saw Sophia, "S-Sophia?" She said wide eyed.

"Momma!" They girl yelled running to her mother.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Carol fell backwards into the ground when Sophia's body collided with her own.

"Are you real? Sophia?"

"I'm real momma, I'm real"

"Oh my god! Baby! Oh my god!" She said hugging her back.

"I missed you momma" Sophia said, letting go and standing up, pulling carol back into a sitting position.

"Oh, I missed you too baby, I missed you so much"

"You have to meet Riley!" She squealed and ran to Daryl, taking the baby from him and walking back to her mother.

"Hi miss Carol" she said, Sophia set her down and she walked over to Carol hugging her, "can you be my new family too?"

Carol picked up the child and sat her on her lap, "well hello Riley... Of corse, where are your parents?"

"Grandma bit daddy and then he locked me in my room with the food, he told me to stay until someone saved me, then he was gone, but then Phia found me and she saved me"

Carol shook her head a little at the young child's story.

"Phia said that when we found you, you would be my new family... Will you?"

"How about Ill be your aunt carol, Riley, and daryl will be your new uncle. Right daryl?" She asked, shooting him a look.

"Corse kid, yer cute, we'll keep ya" he laughed.

"Sophia, I'm sure that Carl is dying to see you, I'm real tired, maybe me and Riley can take a nap?"

She looked at the young girl and she nodded.

"Oh carl! Yes!" Sophia yelled and she turned to see Lori walking out if the tent.

"Oh my god! Carl! Get out here!" She yelled and then ran to scoop up Sophia into a hug.

"What mom? I was trying to read my comics!"

"Carl, you have to come see who's here"

"Who is it? Is it really that impor- Sophia!?" He said dropping his comic and running to her, "I thought you died!?"

"No way! I'm to cool for that" she laughed.

"Oh gosh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, can we go play or somethin?"

"Yeah! Come on" Before she ran off Sophia ran back to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't have to worry to much anymore, I know how to protect myself mom" she whispered than ran off with Carl, Lori not far behind.

Carol had tears running down her face but she smiled as she watched her daughter run off.

"Told ya id fine er" Daryl said, sitting next to her.

"God! I love you so damn much!" She said, cupping his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Let's rest baby, come on Riley, get up so I can carry aunt Carol"

* * *

**AN: so i hope that you liked the re-uniting scene :P  
**

**~AJ**


	6. Authors Note

Okay, so, im having some real problems writing this story, along with some other ones, and im not sure why, i just cant seem to write anything that i like for it, so it may be a while before i get anything up, in the mean time you all should read my complete story's... Cancer, 5 chapters. and Alone, 16 chapters. Also I've started too other fanfics, cause that's what i do when i cant write my old ones. XOXO - AJ 


End file.
